The Musical Collection
by Anonymouz
Summary: The Musical Collection is a book filled with one-shots based around songs. Moe, Niley, Kiley! Mainly romance but may be others...depending on the song.
1. Don't Forget Me Cuz I wont forget You

_Another one-shot. Groan. Sorry, I'm taking time off of the big stories that I'm writing and devoting my time to developing one-shot romances._

_In this book, there is heaps of one-shots, all relating to the Gray Brothers. Sometimes it's Niley, sometimes it's Moe and there's even a Kiley (Kevin/Miley). Again, the Gray Brothers are fraternal triplets._

_All of the one-shots are focused around songs._

_Based on Demi Lovato's Don't Forget:_

_A classic romance Moe. Miley misses Joe when he breaks up with her and moves away._

_RRE_

_Read, Review, Enjoy_

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything but the plotline. I wish I did. . Sigh.

_**Don't Forget about Me; Cuz I won't forget about You**_

**Miley's POV**

_Did you forget that I was even alive? _

_Did you forget everything we ever had? _

_Did you forget, did you forget, about me?_

I sat out on my deck, watching the ocean roll in, wishing that it had never come to this. That Joe Gray, the love of my life, had broken up with me, and moved away.

_Did you regret ever standing by my side? _

_Did you forget what we were feeling inside? _

_Now I'm left to forget about us_

I sat alone. Tears filled my eyes and dropped down like we had. A note was crumpled in my hand

"**Miley**," He had written

**Don't forget that I love you!**

_But somewhere we went wrong _

_We were once so strong _

_Our love is like a song _

_You can't forget it._

The note was etched into my heart; never to be forgotten. Always to be treasured.  
I walked down to the waters edge and let the water wash over my feet.

I stood in the same spot were we stood so many weeks ago.

_So now I guess this where we have to stand _

_Did you regret ever holding my hand? _

_Never again _

_Please don't forget, don't forget._

My tears dripped into the salty ocean. I remembered where we were…and where we are now.

I knew that as time went on we would change, but I never thought that I'd lose my rock, my soul mate.

_We had it all. _

_We were just about to fall even more in love _

_Than we were before. _

_I won't forget, I won't forget about us._

His brown eyes, his black hair, his smile were imprinted in my brain.

The dark sky engulfed me, and I sat on the beach's front crying my heart out.

I knew that I would never see him again and if I did, he wouldn't be the old lovey dovey Joe.

_But somewhere we went wrong _

_We were once so strong _

_Our love is like a song _

_You can't forget it._

I can't keep anything that ties me to him. The pain, the hurt…the memories!

_And at last all the pictures have been burnt. _

_And all the past is just a lesson that we've learned. _

_I won't forget, please don't forget, us._

I will always love him.

_But somewhere we went wrong _

_Our love is like a song _

_But you won't sing along _

_You've forgotten _

_About _

_Us. _

I dropped the letter and watched it wash away.


	2. People Change

_The next installment in __The Musical Collection;__People Change._

_Based on Miley's hit song; __East Northumberland High_

_It's a Moe._

_RRE_

_Read, Review, Enjoy!_

_Anonymouz_

_**People Change**_

**Miley's POV**

_My problem isn't that I miss you_

_Cause I don't_

_My problem isn't that I kissed you_

_I figured out _

_That you're nothing that I thought you're about_

_You're just caught in a place_

_That soon time will erase from my heart_

My soon-to-be-ex-boyfriend was waiting for me in the hall. I couldn't wait to get rid of him! He was shallow to the extreme, a player and all-round bad guy.

_You're my type of guy, I guess_

_If I was stuck in East Northumberland High_

_For the rest of my life_

_But people change_

_Thank God I did_

_Just because I liked you back then_

_It doesn't mean I like you now_

_Just because I liked you back then_

_It doesn't mean I like you_

His super-cute charm had worn off, and I've seen what he's really like.

Impatient.

Loud.

A jerk.

_Your problem's not for lack of trying_

_Cause you do_

_It's just that you're at your best when you're lyin' _

_Now you're standing here_

_Saying things you think I wanted to hear_

_But you've got it all wrong_

_I've already moved on my dear_

He lied to me about girls. And I had had enough.

I took a breath and walked out to meet him.

_When you're standing near me_

_I don't see so clearly_

_The feelings are still so palpable_

_But when I take two steps away_

_It sheds some light on my day_

_Yeah, you can't go back_

_It's all in the past_

_Guess you gotta laugh at it_

"What's up?" He asked

"_You're my type of guy, I guess_

_If I was stuck in East Northumberland High_

_For the rest of my life_

_But people change_

_Thank God I did_

_And if there's some confusion,_

_Let me tell you you're just dillusional_

_Get a clue!_

_Cause people change_

_Thank God I did_!"

"Huh?"  
"_Just because I liked you back then_

_It doesn't mean I like you now_

_Just because I liked you back then_

_It doesn't mean I like you_

_Doesn't mean I like you!_

_Just because I liked you back then_

_It doesn't mean I like you now_."

And with that, I walked off, ready to start my new life.

_I hope you enjoyed it. Sorry, Joe's a jerk again. But it doesn't really work if Joe isn't…_

_Don't forget to review!_

_Anonymouz  
_


	3. I'm Missin' You

_**IMPORTANT**_

_Since this is the first story I'm updating, I need you to know that my email isn't working so even if I'm online and updating stories I AM NOT IGNORING YOU and I will respond ASAP._

_Sorry for any inconveniences_

_**I'm Missin' You**_

_In this story, Nick Gray has died in a terrible car accident; four days before his wedding to Miley. A tragic Niley romance._

_A story dedicated to my grandma- whose true love died the day before her wedding_

_RRE_

_Read, Review, Enjoy!_

_Anonymouz_

**Miley's POV**

I sat in the church hall, with tears filling my eyes. I couldn't believe Nick, my Nick was gone.

_Sha-la-la-la-la, sha-la-la-la-la_

_You used to call me your angel_

_Said I was sent straight down from heaven_

_You'd hold me close in your arms_

I remembered all the good times we had. The laughter, the kisses, the beaches.

_I loved the way you felt so strong_

_I never wanted you to leave_

_I wanted you to stay here holding me_

I remember his sweet smell and his loving brown eyes. He gave without taking; a truly selfless person.

_I miss you_

_I miss your smile_

_And I still shed a tear_

_Every once in a while_

_And even though it's different now_

_You're still here somehow_

_My heart won't let you go_

_And I need you to know_

_I miss you, sha la la la la_

_I miss you_

I dried my eyes and remembered a memory very special to me.

**Flashback**

"_Miley?" He asked me_

"_Yeah?" I looked at him with nervous anticipation. We had been dating for a year now, and every time I saw him I loved him even more._

_He got down on one knee,  
"Will you marry me?"_

_I burst into tears and yelled,_

"_Of course!"_

**The Funeral**

Fresh tears came back as I remembered that special moment.

_You used to call me your dreamer_

_And now I'm living out my dream_

_Oh how I wish you could see_

_Everything that's happening for me_

_I'm thinking back on the past_

_It's true that time is flying by too fast_

I named my fashion industry after him; Gray Dreams.

_I know you're in a better place, yeah_

_But I wish that I could see your face, oh_

_I know you're where you need to be_

_Even though it's not here with me_

All I wanted to do was to hold him one last time, give him one last kiss; tell him I loved him.

But I couldn't.

_I miss you_

_I miss your smile_

_And I still shed a tear_

_Every once in a while_

_And even though it's different now_

_You're still here somehow_

_My heart won't let you go_

_And I need you to know_

_I miss you, sha la la la la_

_I miss you_

**In Memory of John David Welsh. R.I.P **

_Don't forget to review!_

_Anonymouz_

_PS. (IS IT JUST ME OR AM I SAD??)_


End file.
